Frenemies, Forgiveness and the Art of Breaking
by That Crazy Seddie Girl
Summary: A series of intertwined oneshots based on friendship and love: "He's not good enough for you": Sam/Freddie


**Frenemies, Forgiveness and The Art of Breaking**

_**Sam/Freddie**_

**Oneshot 1: **_**October 2010: **_**Make New Friends but Keep the Old**

Freddie Benson was doing pretty well for himself.

Though most might classify him as a 'dork', he had a wide circle of friends, not to mention a group of girls that constantly fawned over him.

_Yeah, _he thought. _I'm not bad._

This was easy for him to believe as he sat there with Jamie White and Arianna Johnson. The two girls were inquiring constantly about his current relationship status, his next episode of iCarly and a little bit of tech stuff, even though the two girls knew next to nothing about technical terms.

"Proxy," He corrected for what felt like the twentieth time. "_Proxy_, not foxy."

Arianna, who was, in fact, a blonde, giggled. "I'm sorry, Freddie! I just can't remember the word."

"Yeah," Jamie added. "I get distracted whenever I look at you."

The two girls burst into simultaneous giggles, and Freddie resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Thankfully, he was saved by a hand pinching his ear and pulling back a little.

He didn't even have to look up to know who it was. "Sam."

"Hey, Freddork," Sam replied sweetly. "Listen, girls, mind if I take _my _dork out for a minute?"

Fear showed in Arianna's blue eyes and she nodded quickly. "Sure, okay, why not?"

"Go ahead," Jamie added, pushing back from the table just a little bit.

"Good," Sam beamed, grabbing Freddie's arm. "Come on, dork."

Once they were out, Freddie immediately turned to face the blonde. Angrily, he asked, "What was that?"

"I figured you'd want out," Sam shrugged flippantly. "Plus, Carly's gone, and I need someone to drive me to the Groovy Smoothie."

Groaning, he rolled his eyes. "Why would I want out of a conversation with two cute girls? And _where _is Carly?"

"Carly's in…" Sam bit her lip as she tried to remember. "That vomit place, remember?"

"Yakima?" Freddie nodded. "But what about my first question? Jealous, Puckett?"

Shaking her head, Sam snickered, "Aw, man, Benson, you wish. Nah, you just had that 'help me' expression on. And, as I said before, I need someone to drive me to Groovy Smoothie."

"And, let me guess," Freddie pretended to think. "I'm buying."

With a smile on her face, Sam replied, "You know me too well, Benson."

"Just get in, Sam," Freddie grumbled, unlocking his car.

….

Once they arrived at the Groovy Smoothie, it was obvious that it was the place to be. The place was packed with students, those from Ridgeway and even some from other schools in the district. An ecstatic- looking T-Bo went around, carrying some pickles on a stick.

"Ooh," T-Bo teased as he walked over to the two of them. "On a date, are we?"

Rolling her eyes, Sam stated, "No way, T-Bo. Fredwardo and I are just friends…if even that."

"Hey!" Freddie protested, slapping Sam's arm lightly. "Come on, we're friends."

"I thought…" T-Bo looked incredibly confused. Shaking it off, he quickly asked, "Wanna buy a pepper-flavored roll _on a stick_?"

"No, T-Bo," Freddie told him flatly.

T-Bo's eyebrows went up in concern. "Are ya sure?"

"Completely," Sam replied. As she glanced around the room, she suddenly grew excited and grabbed Freddie's arm. "Look over there, Frednub!"

"And you say you aren't a couple," T-Bo shook his head and walked away.

Groaning, Freddie turned to where the blonde was pointing. His brow creased in confusion. "A poster for buy twenty, get one free? I mean, I'm not buying you twenty smoothies!"

"No, stupid," Sam smacked the back of his head. Her fingers trailed through his hair for a second before she quickly pulled away. "The guy under….that poster. You see him?"

Said 'guy under the poster' was, in Freddie's opinion, not that amazing. Sure, he had blue-green eyes that looked like they contained thousands of colors, and a sweeping of light brown hair that was styled kind of like Justin Bieber's but differently. His skin was sort of tan and he had a couple of cinnamon freckles across his nose. Pride shone from his confident smile, and his slightly muscular arms were enough to make any girl swoon. But still, Freddie was better than him any day, wasn't he?

In Sam's opinion, he obviously wasn't.

His blonde companion was almost drooling as she stared at the guy. "I take back what I said before. There is a guy at our school that doesn't make me want to vomit. _Unless _he doesn't go to our school… maybe I should go find out."

"Sam!" Freddie protested. Hearing her words, he felt a little angry, though he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

"What? Is widdwe Benson jealous again? Come _on_, Fredward, give me one good reason why I shouldn't go talk with him," Sam retorted.

"Um…because you need to get your smoothie first?" Freddie finally thought of.

Sam stared at him like he was crazy. "Well, I'll go get my smoothie, then talk to Cute Guy #1." As if on cue, the waiter behind the counter handed her a Blueberry Blitz. Freddie groaned internally, but Sam lit up and looked over at the cute guy again. "See ya, Freddumb. We'll meet up…soon, ya know, you've gotta take me home."

"Whatever," Freddie sighed. Shoving his hands in his pocket, he walked over to a semi-okay blonde with big brown eyes. Her face broke into a grin as soon as she noticed Freddie coming over, and she frantically whispered into her friend's ear. Red-faced, he sat down across from her. "Hi, I'm Fred-"

"Oh, we know who you are," The girl said. "I'm Kallie Bryant, and this is my friend Kate Huang. She just moved here a few months ago from the South. You're from iCarly, right?"

"Yeah," backed up the Asian girl beside her in a strong Southern accent. Freddie hoped his eyes weren't bugging out of his head. "You were here with Sam originally, yeah?"

"Y-yeah," Freddie stuttered.

"Why isn't she with you now?" drilled Kallie.

Scowling, Freddie motioned over to the booth in the corner where 'Cute Guy #1' sat with Sam. They seemed to be having a good time, chatting it up. He was smiling at her with his 'adorable smile', and she was even using her rare smile. It wasn't the evil smirk that she normally wore around Freddie. No, it was a pure smile of happiness- one that Freddie loved.

_Oh, chiz._

"Flirting with another guy, yeah?" Kate questioned. "You are too poor!"

"I guess," said Freddie carefully. "I mean, we're not dating or anything…"

Kallie peered into his eyes. "But you like her, don't ya?"

"I never said that," Freddie replied quickly.

Kate smirked. "Well, you used to love Carly. But now you show no interest in her, and you're going to the Groovy Smoothie with Sam."

"And glaring jealously at her while she flirts with another dude, who is _noticeably _good-looking," Kallie inserted. "Come on, Freddie. We can tell."

Chuckling nervously, Freddie blushed a little. "What are you guys, psychoanalysts?"

"No," Kate said like it was obvious. "We're only sixteen."

"Go get her!" Kallie encouraged. "Tell her you're ready to go…we're annoying you."

"Um, okay," Freddie walked right over to the table where Sam sat with her Cute Guy. "Hey, Sam! Let's go, those girls over there are annoying me to death."

"But, Freddie," Sam pleaded.

Cute Guy #1 looked up. Smiling, he greeted Freddie, "Hey, you must be Freddie! Sam can't stop talking about you. Why don't you join us?"

"This is Parker," Sam informed him through gritted teeth. A little bit of pink showed up on her cheeks. "But weren't you having _so_ much fun with those girls over there? I mean, look at them!"

With a fleeting look at Kallie and Kate, Freddie saw them giggling and waving at their table. His teeth gritted too. "Nope. I think I'll take you up on that offer, Parker."

"So, we were talking about our first kisses," Parker laughed a little awkwardly. "I was telling her that I haven't had mine yet. I'm saving it, ya know, for the right person."

"And I said _I was too_," Sam growled. Her foot knocked into Freddie's foot. It was a warning signal- _you tell, you die_- and a reminder of a promise- _we promised not to mention it again._

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that-OW!" Sam's foot hit his leg, this time much harder. He winced and began again, taking the warning seriously this time. "That Sam is an amazing person because she's waiting on her first kiss."

"Oh, I know," Parker beamed at her. "I've never met someone else who was saving their first kiss! Even my girlfriend-"

"Wait a second," Sam cut him off. Her eyes flashed, and Freddie knew something bad was coming. He winced for this poor boy. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I didn't mention her?" Parker answered, unaware of his impending doom. "Her name is Liana, and she's the most amazing girl in the world. You guys should meet sometime."

"No, you neglected to mention _that,_" Sam growled. "And I don't see the need to _meet her sometime_."

Parker's face crumpled. "Wha- what do you mean?"

"I came here cause I _thought _you were single," Sam hissed. "And by the way, I've already had my first kiss. I kissed Freddie here." She looped an arm around Freddie's neck. Freddie's face burned, but he tried to smile. Relentlessly, Sam continued, "You could've told me you weren't available. Well, whatever. Freddork, let's go."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Freddie ventured cautiously.

"I can't believe he led me on like that!" Sam ranted. "He let me believe he was single! All of those conversations involving romance, and he never _once _mentioned that he has a 'beautiful, pretty, amazing' girlfriend! How could he not mention that?"

Not knowing whether he was supposed to answer, Freddie meekly responded, "No idea."

Still upset, Sam continued, "How come pretty, perfect girls always get the guy? Always them and not me. _Never _me. I mean, what the chiz is up with that? I shouldn't have even tried. Heck knows that nub would prefer a prettier girl. He's obviously too good for me."

"Sam, calm down," Freddie tried to comfort her.

"NEVER TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN," Sam shrieked, punching his stomach.

Doubling over, Freddie informed her, "You know, most guys have to get married to suffer this kind of abuse."

"Well, you'd better get used to it then," Sam remarked.

He looked at her. It was obvious that she was hurt, though she was trying not to show it. Softly, he told her, "Sam, what I was _going _to say is that if anyone's not good enough for anyone, he's not good enough for you."

A smile lit up her face, and softly, she said, "Thanks….Fredwart."

**A/N: Oook…I have no idea what that was XD**

**But I do know that I am starting a sort of multi-chapter story. It's a series of intertwined oneshots. This idea is kind of used a lot, but I'm gonna (try) to change it up a bit.**

**SOO here you go. I need **_**you guys **_**to come up with ideas. Creative, fun ideas, not cliché ones…I don't want reviews saying: OMGZ I LUV SEDDIE SO U SHOULD TOTES DO ONE WHERE SEDDIE GETZ PREGNANT! Because…just no. But if it's not super cliché, then go for it! I'd love to hear your ideas. So come on, put on your thinking hat, come up with some creative ideas, then review, and I'll prob love you forever! I need as many as possible!**

**(And yes, this story will have a plot)**

**So…how did ya like it?**

**Review w/ ideas!**

**XD**

**TCSG or Grace**


End file.
